


Taming the Lion

by Dragonflame223



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acadmey era into movies, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, slow building romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame223/pseuds/Dragonflame223
Summary: He doubted he'd see her again, but found a part of him hoped he would...McCoy finds himself faced with something quite unexpected, meanwhile Jim is hiding something, academy into movie(s), featuring hurt/comfort, drama, friendship, action all the good stuff no slash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Trek fic! so yes this is a romance but it's slow building and filled with McCoy, Kirk bromance and later will include Spock as well. I simply love this ol Fandom and am excited to be a part of it by writing this fic, I hope it stays true to the characters and that you enjoy. Also Jim whumpage, I just can't resist and unfortunately any mistakes are mine.
> 
> **Story updated 8/16/17** Character and plot changes, but nothing to dramatic

Med bay was quiet. He supposed he should enjoy it while it lasted, because it never lasted long when it was located in Starfleet academy. 

“She broke my nose I know it!” And today was no exception. Leonard McCoy nearly rolled his eyes as he made his way out to the main area where a nurse-Pletchet he noted-was trying to talk to a redheaded cadet. He was bleeding profusely from the nose and had a black eye forming. Someone or something had clocked him pretty good.

He was arguing with the nurse now and McCoy scowled approaching quickly. “Hey, keep your voice down ya damned fool!” He snapped and the Cadet quieted under his obvious temper. He took the tools offered him by Pletchet whose lips were pursed in restrained irritation. A quick scan told him what he already guessed. No concussion, minor fracture to the bridge of his nose and bruising, plus the extensive bleeding which Pletchet could easily get control of on her own.

“Relax kid it’s barely broken.” He turned to her. “Stop the bleeding give him something for the pain.” It looked worse then it was and he wondered what the cadet had done to deserve it. He’d said ‘she’, lover’s quarrel? McCoy shook his head. He didn’t know and he didn’t particularly care. 

As he turned he noticed someone else enter. A woman this time. Slender with long brown hair, she held her left arm close and from what he could see the skin was burned.

“Hey.” He said to grab her attention and she looked over, her eyes a sort of hazel green. “Come ‘ere.” He gestured at the nearest biobed. She didn’t hesitate hopping up onto it. Grabbing another scanner he quickly set to work. “Name?”

“Allison Young.”

Pain shown in her slightly pursed lips and tense shoulders. He quickly pulled up her file to check for allergies to any analgesics; grabbing a hypo, she accepted the pain killer without complaint. Her gaze settled on the Cadet across the room and he saw her eyes narrow a little.

“Hold still Cadet I’m attempting to stop the bleeding.” Plechet said with barely held irritation.

“I knew it, she broke my damn nose.” He practically whined.

Young chuffed and McCoy could see a brief spark of satisfaction in her eyes. 

“Broken noses funny?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

She started as if startled and looked all at once uncomfortable. "Um, not really, just well, he kinda deserved it."

Young looked a little older than most cadets he’d seen, the angles of her face were soft and feminine lips slightly plump eyes rather round. 

“He’s lucky the Langor didn't get loose or you’d have a lot more patients.” She said suddenly, glaring at the bloody cadet. 

“Langor?” He found himself asking. Her demeanor spoke of someone with a usually gentle nature. 

“It's a type of lizard like creature bout the size of a beagle, shoots acid when it's aggravated. It hurts like hell but doesn't cause any lasting damage, unless of course you get it in your eyes, which incidentally is what it aims for.” She grew more animated as she spoke, some tension leaving her shoulders. 

Leonard stared at her for a moment. 

“Why the hell do you have that thing around?”

She grinned, features brightening prettily. “Xenozoology, we were studying it.” Then frowned. “I warned Taggert she was getting irritated.”

“So, you broke his nose.” He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“He wasn’t handling her correctly.” She defended, then looked suddenly sheepish, a blush reddening her cheeks. "I mean Walsh was standing right in the line of fire and if I hadn't pushed her out of the way she would've gotten it full in the face." She looked away and down.

He grabbed the dermal re-generator glancing at the bloody cadet.

“I'm not exactly proud of it.” She sighed, watching him work, looking mildly ashamed. 

The burns were bad enough that she’d need more than one treatment, and would scar a little. Shame, she had nice delicate hands. Leonard blinked firmly telling himself to get his head out of the clouds. 

“If you would hold still Cadet Taggert I could work properly in stopping the bleeding!” Plechet finally seemed to have lost her patience pretty much all out snapping at the cadet.

“Well maybe you just don’t know how to use that properly!” Taggert yelled back.

McCoy clenched his jaw his own irritation flaring.

“Please tell me you have a way of shutting him up?” Young muttered suddenly and McCoy looked at her sharply. There was some amusement mixed with irritation in her eyes now, and he took that as his cue. 

Practically whipping around he fixed the cadet with an icy glare. “Son, if you don’t shut your trap right now I will sedate you and you can spend the remainder of your stay here drooling onto that biobed.”

Taggert blinked, appearing stunned terror in his eyes, before he nodded stiffly. McCoy had never seen Pletchet so relieved by his coarse manner.

He turned back to find that there was full blown amusement on his patients face now. “Got a bit of a temper there doc?”

“It worked didn’t it?” He growled and she huffed a laugh as he got back to work. 

Again, she watched him work silently, flinching a little when he hit a particularly nasty part of the burns.

“Sorry.” He found himself saying, doing his best to be gentle. 

She however said nothing, continuing to observe . It was blessedly silent now that he’d gotten Taggert to shut up.

“It’ll scar.” She said suddenly. Not sad, just a statement of fact and McCoy hummed an affirmative.

“I’ll have to come up with a better story then ‘I was burned because of an idiot’.” She mumbled and McCoy found that he was amused by the statement. It sounded far too much like a blond blue eyed cadet he knew.

“Depends on what happened exactly.” He said.

“I can imagine you’ve seen a lot of injuries like mine, wouldn’t want to bore you with the details.” She said and he snorted.

Every story was different but every reason was almost the same, idiocy in his opinion; there was always some moron who thought they knew better. 

Amusement had returned to her gaze as she looked at him, before looking down at her arm. “How’s it look?”

“You’ll need at least two more treatments with the dermal re-generator, it’ll be painful and yeah it’ll scar.” He explained.

“Don’t like to sugar coat things do ya doc?” 

“Ain’t no point.” He said gruffly.

“Still, probably easier than being chewed out by Lt. Una.”

McCoy nearly winced knowing Una’s reputation with the cadets. She expected nothing less than the best from anyone under her tutelage. Hard core, is what her students had called her and a few choice words from Jim who had to taken a few classes under her.

“Better company too.”

Leonard almost flinched. Shit, was she, flirting with him? 

He resisted the urge to clear his throat awkwardly. It wasn't like he'd never done this before, it was just normally in a bar after he'd had a few.

“Probably won’t be me doing it.” He said gracelessly during which he could practically hear Jim saying he needed to live a little, could even see him roll his eyes. 

The burns weren’t two extensive, just bad, so he finished up this treatment fairly quick. Her fingers started to tremble as the pain meds began to ware off, and he grabbed another hypo.

“Hold still.” He said as he injected it into her neck that he couldn’t help note looked quite soft. He blinked. Grabbing some cream for the burns he applied a thin layer, the last of his administrations. “You’re good to go, I’ll give you a prescription for the pain, come back here tomorrow morning and the next for the treatments.” 

He stepped away so she could stand. “Take it easy the next couple days.” He ordered not bothering to hide any sternness, knowing most cadets tended to ignore doctor's orders anyway.

“Thank you Doctor.” She said and he hummed eyes focused on the PADD and her file as he made notes in it. “You know, you should smile more.” She added softly, almost teasingly. 

He couldn’t help but look up at her in surprise but she was already leaving. For a moment Leonard just stared after her, then shook himself.

He doubted he’d see her again, but found a part of him hoped he would.

McCoy sighed, he was spending way too much time with Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hurt Jim in this one ;)

Six Months Later….

McCoy breathed deep the rich aroma of his ‘real’ coffee. Nurse Pletchet was a saint. He took a satisfying sip. Yeah good coffee could improve any day.

“I swear if your hand ‘accidentally’ touches my ass again I will drop you!” A female voice the up till that moment, quiet medbay. 

“It ‘is’ an accident lighten up would ya?” 

McCoy closed his eyes. He knew that voice, it practically having been burned into his memory the first time he’d heard it on that shuttle. 

On second thought, where Jim was involved coffee would never cut it. Reluctantly setting the steaming mug down, he went out to meet his friend.

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at the scene playing out before him. Jim was being supported by a disheveled female cadet who looked like she really did want to drop him. They were both covered in mud, uniforms torn in places; blood marred the left side of Jim’s face. She quickly deposited him onto a biobed before facing McCoy and he was met with a familiar hazel green gaze.

Cadet Allison Young. He wasn’t sure if he should be surprised that he remembered her name or not, deciding to keep that tidbit of info from Jim. The idiot would no doubt tease him about it endlessly.

Her hair was in a braid that had seen better days, strands of it hanging in her face. She looked tired and straight up done with Jim. 

She gave him a sort of half smile pulling at the hem of her uniform. It seemed to be an almost nervous gesture.

“Bones!” The blonde said all to excitedly, giving him that cocky ass grin and grabbing his attention.

“What the hell’d you do to yourself this time Jim?” He demanded grabbing a tricorder on his way over.

Young stood back arms folded face pinched with obvious irritation and maybe pain, though she had no visible injuries. Her previous unease seemed to have gone. “He tripped and fell during our Away Team SIM, hit his head on a rock.”

“I did not trip.” Jim groused and Young snorted. 

“That’s what people usually call it when they make uncoordinated contact with the ground.”

“I’m fine, I had something soft to land on.” He said with a smirk at her to which she responded with a glare. Though McCoy thought he saw a slight flush rise to her cheeks under the mud smudged on her face.

“You’ve got a concussion, which is far from fine.” He snapped, obviously not everything he'd landed on had been soft, figures. “And that laceration needs to be cleaned and sealed.” He frowned when the tricorder revealed something else. “You’ve got a fever.”

Jim looked suddenly uncomfortable. “It’s nothing.”

McCoy glared at him. “It sure as hell isn’t nothing, damn it Jim why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded. 

“Because it’s nothing, just a cold or something.” Jim insisted.

“It damn well is not ‘just a cold’.” His body was definitely trying to deal with some sort of infection. He intensified his exploration trying to find it’s source. Something on his upper right arm.

“Take your shirt off.”

Jim practically spluttered. Really he was gonna get bashful now? Though McCoy knew it wasn’t because of embarrassment, well maybe on some level. Kirk hated showing any kind of weakness. He glanced pointedly at Young then one of the biobeds. She took one further back, looking somewhat amused. A nurse approached her tricorder in hand.

He returned his gaze to Jim expectantly, knowing that it really wasn’t because of her presence that caused his reluctance. Having her out of the picture could still help though. Jim gave him a look and with a roll of his eyes Leonard pulled the privacy curtain, then folded his arms giving him a much sterner look. 

“Jim-”

“All right, all right jeez.” He grumbled starting to ease the shirt over his head.

McCoy sighed when he seemed to be having trouble, helping the rest of the way. Jim looked suddenly paler, hair even more mussed upon reappearing, and he knew that look.

“Crap!” He growled lunging for a nearby basin, shoving it under him as Kirk vomited.

McCoy took the moment to examine his arm. There was a nasty looking cut just below his shoulder, the skin around it red and inflamed practically screaming infection.

“That sucked.” Jim grumbled, head still hanging over the basin.

The cut was long and deep though it had already closed over. He’d have to reopen it to clean out the infection. Leonard noted it looked suspiciously like a knife wound, and it was then that he realised why Jim may have kept this to himself. Pike had warned the kid about fighting.

“Jim.” He said carefully.

“Leave it Bones.” There was something in his tone that had McCoy clenching his jaw worry settling in his gut. It told him there was something more to the story.

“You dizzy?” He asked instead.

“Um, maybe a little.” 

McCoy blinked in slight surprise at the admission. He must really feel like crap, then again who wouldn’t, with a concussion and a fever of a hundred degrees, and rising.

He grabbed a hypo and Jim eyed it as if it were a weapon of mass destruction.

“Relax princess it’s just a little something to lower your fever.” He said and Kirk gave him a look before-with obvious reluctance-letting him inject him. It was the first of many hypos he was going to have to administer, but he opted to keep that to himself for the moment.

“I’m gonna have to reopen that to clean it out.” He said gesturing at the cut. Jim grimaced. “And you need antibiotics.” Moment over. He grabbed another hypo. 

This time Jim physically flinched away from it and Bones sighed. He was about to chastise him when he saw the fever burning in Kirk’s eyes, blue orbs a little glazed over.

Part of McCoy still wanted to snap at him, lecture him, but instead he rained in a little lowering his voice.

“Jim.” He caught his eye and the younger man sighed, blinking away some of the confusion.

“Yeah Bones, I’m with ya.” He mumbled.

Leonard eyed him a moment longer before holding up the hypo and gesturing at the others. “Antibiotics, analgesics, and something for the nausea.”

Jim opened his mouth as if to protest but McCoy interrupted. “It’ll help Jim quit being an infant.” 

He grimaced but Leonard knew that he appreciated him explaining what he was going to give him. 

McCoy shook his head getting to work.

“So, Cadet Young.” Jim said after a moment and he nearly rolled his eyes. Of course Kirk would focus in on the pretty girl. He glanced up briefly at the curtain that separated them from the rest of the med bay, as if he could see her through it. He wondered if she’d been injured, Dr. Sanders would’ve been called over.

“I landed on her you know.” Of course he did. “You think she’ll still go out with me if I ask?”

If McCoy hadn’t been known for his steady hands as a doctor, he would’ve flinched and his work on Jim’s head wound would’ve, not been pretty.

“Not likely.” He grumbled an odd feeling suddenly swirling in his gut.

“Couldn’t hurt to try right?”

An image of Cadet Taggert popped into the physician's head, he had an inkling on what Young might do if Jim were to try hitting on her. 

“Might, you know Taggert?” 

“Who Thomas? Yeah why?” Jim asked curiosity clearly peaked.

“You ever wonder who gave him that broken nose couple months back?” Why was he telling him this? Since when did Leonard McCoy ever give a shit about these things? And he was most definitely not jealous, he barely knew the woman.

Jim’s eyes widened a fraction. “Her?”

McCoy cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Seriously? Thought it was Walsh.”

Made sense, Young had said she’d been in the line of fire. 

“Guy did have it coming.” Jim muttered as Bones finished up with his head.

“All right, I’m gonna get started on your arm.” He said gathering his needed tools hoping to deviate the conversation away from Young.

“How long's this gonna take?” Jim asked and Bones gave him yet another look as he replied.

“As long as it needs to Jim, if you’d come in sooner I wouldn’t even have to be doing this.” He glanced at the biobeds readouts. Jim’s temp was at a solid one hundred degrees. It was falling, if a bit slowly.

He wasn’t exactly happy about having to reopen a wound that was clearly bothering his friend, so distraction.

“You gonna tell me exactly what happened?” He asked and could see Jim tence at the question.

“Told ya it was nothing Bones.” Jim grumbled not looking at him, which he only did when he was trying to hide something.

“Jim-”

“I asked you to leave it then.” Kirk practically snapped and Bones paused in his work eyeing him. Jim’s hackles were up, he was on the defensive and that usually meant getting information out of him would be like pulling a tooth, without anesthesia. 

McCoy however wasn’t one to back down, and Jim was his friend, his best friend if he allowed himself the thought and someone had hurt him. He wanted names.

But...he nearly sighed, it would be easier with a bottle of whisky between them. When Jim got like this it usually meant whatever had happened was due to something from his past. Jim was never inclined to discuss that sober. He didn’t like it but decided for now, he would leave it. For now.

Silence followed as Leonard worked to clean out the infection. 

“Bones.” Jim said suddenly softly, and he glanced up sharply quickly setting down his tools to grab the basin once more.

The dry heaves left Jim shaky and clutching the basin like a lifeline. Bones waited a few more moments before speaking.

“Lay down Jim.” He took the basin away. Figures the anti-nausea meds didn’t really work, he couldn’t use the really good stuff because he was allergic. To his surprise Jim didn’t protest which spoke volumes about how he felt.

He hesitated before continuing on the cut. It needed to be done before the infection could get any worse, which he prayed it didn’t, Jim always had a crappy immune system.

When he finally finished clearing out the infected tissue and giving it a good cleaning Jim was dozing. McCoy glanced once more at the biobed readings. Temp was at ninety nine but holding steady, his concussion was mild and he didn’t foresee any complications on that end. He’d have to leave the cut open incase the infection resurfaced, not wanting to use the dermal regenerator until he knew it was gone.

He started cleaning up standing.

“Bones,” Again Jim’s voice was soft, a look at his face told Leonard that it wasn’t because he was going to be sick again. “Sorry.”

A smirk tugged at McCoy’s mouth knowing that had Jim been in his right mind, he’d be red in the face with embarrassment. Obviously he felt bad for snapping at him, and for everything else, he would’ve apologized eventually, but the fever and concussion left his tongue a little looser now.

“Just go to sleep Jim.” Leonard said, and there was ‘not’ any fondness in his tone. He knew for a fact that in a few hours Jim would be more alert and begging him to be released. Maybe he would, he could really use a shower.

He set the bed to alert him if he woke and stepped out from behind the curtain. To his surprise Young was still there. She hadn’t noticed him yet, staring down at her hands held loosely in her lap. 

Frowning, he hesitated before approaching. 

“Still here?” He asked wondering if Sanders had looked her over yet. She looked up sharply a grimace crossing her features briefly.

“Oh, um yeah, how is he?” She asked and Leonard blinked. That odd feeling returned to his gut.

“He’ll be fine.” He said voice clipped tone sharp, and her features seemed to fall a little.

“I was just curious, he looked like crap before the whole SIM started.” She muttered softly. All at once Leonard felt a little guilty; whether the concern was for a friend or not, it was genuine concern. 

He made an effort to change his tone.

“He said he landed on top of you.” A statement, Jim didn’t ‘usually’ lie.

She chuffed. “Yeah, he fell from about six feet up I, unfortunately, broke his fall.” She said with another grimace, rubbing the back of her neck.

McCoy cocked an eyebrow at her. Why was she still here? “Sanders look you over?” He asked.

Young looked suddenly uncomfortable. “Uh, no actually, I was kinda hoping you would.”

The surprise must’ve shown on his face because she quickly spoke again.

“I’m not really fond of hospitals and you just-”

McCoy turned grabbing a tricorder and she quited. A little voice told him that her reasons could be different but he firmly squashed it. Some patients just liked consistency that’s all. 

“You hit your head?” He asked and she shrugged wincing.

“I don’t know, no? There was a bush…” She trailed off and he focused on her head for a moment. No concussion, but she’d definitely strained some muscles in her neck and back and- Some of the bruising lower down was fairly deep and he was a little concerned about her right kidney. Her ribs were definitely bruised.

“I’m gonna need to take a look at your back.” He said it absently though he was anything but. 

“Ok.” She said, voice softening, and he walked around the biobed. 

He hesitated before carefully lifting her shirt up, revealing the marred skin. McCoy had always been more of a hand’s on kind of doctor, relying on only his equipment just wasn’t in his nature. There was something to be said about physical contact too, a proven gesture of comfort.

Reaching out he gently ran his fingers over the bruises. Heat radiated from the inflamed skin and she flinched at the touch.

“Sorry, looks like you bruised a kidney.” He said holding the tricorder closer to get a better reading. “It ain’t bad but it’ll be painful for a while.”

Young huffed a laugh. “Kirk’s not exactly a lightweight.” She mumbled. Bones let the shirt fall back into place coming around to face her once more.

“Your ribs are bruised, muscles wrenched pretty good.”

“So what you’re saying is I won’t be running the marathon I signed on for tomorrow.” Young stated. Bones gave her a look that faltered when he saw the spark of amusement in her eyes. He nearly rolled his feeling an odd jolt of, something, and couldn’t help the amusement that tugged at his lips. Normally he would’ve-like with most cadets-scowled at the joke but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it with her. 

“I’ll give you some muscle relaxers and something for the pain, beyond that ain't nothing but rest gonna do you any good.” He said gathering the needed hypos. There wasn't really enough damage to her kidney to warrant any repairs.

She accepted each without complaint, shoulders relaxing as the analgesic kicked in.

For someone who claimed to not like hospitals, she was pretty compliant. 

“You see any blood in your urine come right in don't wait.” He said gruffly. “Same with any dizziness.”

She nodded an unidentifiable expression on her face, though she seemed more relaxed now. 

“Get some rest, I'll put a note out to your professors that you won't be in the rest of the day, and tomorrow.” He readied himself for a protest-fifty percent of cadets would-but she just nodded again looking tired. 

Even with the muscle relaxers she moved stiffly getting off the bed. “Thanks.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.” Bones grumbled focusing on her file.

“I was right you know,” She said. “you should smile more.”

McCoy looked up at her, surprise making him slightly slack jawed. She herself had a small smile tugging at her lip a sort of shyness to her features. Before he could say anything-and for the life of him he didn’t know what that would even be-she spoke again.

“Feel better Kirk.” She directed the words past him and he found himself glancing back to see that he’d left the privacy curtain slightly open. Jim was watching with half lidded eyes.

Seriously why hadn’t the bed-oh that’s what that soft beeping was.

He turned back but found Young was once again leaving before he could react properly. He watched her go before wandering over to Jim. 

“Bones?” The idiot had a smirk on his face. “Were you just, checking out her ass?”

Leonard huffed, rolled his eyes, and pulled the privacy curtain back into place.

Jim’s soft chuckles permeated the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever actually reads this, I hope you enjoy, please leave Kudos and know that comments are a writers life force, don't let me die people!

The third time McCoy saw Cadet Young-and he couldn’t believe he was even keeping track now-it was in one of the mess hall’s he and Jim would sometimes have lunch together in. To his surprise when he spotted his friend he wasn’t alone. A part of him thought that that should be sad, Jim needed more friends than just a grumpy doctor. 

She sat across from him looking mildly peeved but amused at the same time. Her hair was up accentuating her soft features. That damned odd feeling cropped up again and he gripped his tray a little harder.

Leonard approached slowly, straining to catch the words between the two.

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

Uh oh, he knew that tone, it was the one Jim used when Leonard ‘interfered’ on things that he didn’t think he needed help with. McCoy quickened his pace hoping to head off Jim’s irritation before he upset her. Granted he probably should figure out just what Jim was upset over-his irritation could be justified-but he couldn’t bring himself to let that happen to Young.

He sat quickly drawing both their attentions. Jim’s countenance brightened slightly at his sudden appearance.

“Bones!”

He nearly winced, why had he let Kirk start calling him that?

She smiled at him, a soft upturn of her lips. McCoy firmly ignored the weird pinch just under his ribs where his heart was, looking instead at Jim. He cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Why do you look like someone stole your prized cow?”

Young laughed.

He glared.

Jim rolled his eyes.

When he didn’t readily reply Young spoke.

“I managed to convince Commander West to let Kirk retake the test.” She said looking unsure. 

McCoy frowned at Jim. Shouldn’t he be happy? 

After some much needed rest and having gotten that damned infection under control, Jim had gripped about the whole thing.

He’d doubted West would pass him what with collapsing right in the middle of the damn thing, and he’d been posing as captain. McCoy had decided not to point out that Jim had readily admitted to losing consciousness, and asked if he could retake it, he’d scoffed. Apparently West wasn't known for letting Cadets ‘retake’ the test. He’d-of course-protested the whole thing saying that West should understand, that he’d been ill even going as far to say that he’d track the man down himself. To explain, of course, not yell at him.

Jim however, had told him not to. Sometimes the kid’s pride was a real pain in the ass.

“How’d you manage that?” He found himself asking looking at Young who shrugged, obviously trying to appear nonchalant. 

“I just, told him the truth.”

Jim shared a look with him both knowing that West wouldn't give a damn about the truth. Hell the guy more than likely ‘knew’ the truth and still didn’t give a shit.

“West doesn’t give a shit about the truth.” He said flatly then after a pause looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “You didn’t um-”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Young cut him off obviously following his line of thought face a grimace of disgust. “I, bawled my eyes out if you must know.” She looked a bit embarrassed by the admission, a little blush gracing her cheeks. 

Jim stared at her slack jawed. 

Leonard felt amusement settle in him. It was rare that anyone struck the blond speechless.

“Most guy’s with a shred of decency in them get uncomfortable when a woman cries.” She said glancing down and away, as if selfconsious. 

“Why?” Jim all but demanded shoulders tensing. McCoy watched the exchange with silent interest because really he wanted answers too.

Her expression grew serious as she replied, seeming to choose her words carefully. “Because-and I know your ego doesn't need further inflating,” McCoy nearly snorted. “you're smart and you deserve a second chance, don’t let those ass hats think they got one up on you.”

Jim’s features grew guarded as she spoke. “I really didn’t need your help.” His words were soft that tone from minutes ago returning.

“Jim-” McCoy tried to head him off, but instead he stood abruptly.

“Next time, don’t.” He barely spared Leonard a glance, though that one look spoke volumes. Jim thought he was in on it. His own irritation rose and he wanted to demand then and there just who these ‘ass hats’ were and just what the hell was going on. The fact that they were surrounded by fellow cadets stopped him though, along with Jim’s abrupt departure.

"I was just, trying to help.” Young muttered watching him go, she didn’t seem offended by Kirk’s bluntness, in fact she seemed almost concerned? 

McCoy grimaced. “Jim’s, complicated.” It was an understatement he knew. He watched Jim’s retreating form for a moment before looking at her.

They didn’t seem like friends, at least Jim had never spoken to him about her as such, or anything more. So why had she done it? 

The only problem was he didn’t feel like he knew her well enough to ask, at least not about that, however those ‘ass hats’ were a different story.

“You said something about ass hats?” Ok maybe not the most eloquent way to put it but Young didn’t seem bothered. Her gaze returned to him and she shook her head.

“Just some other cadets who were giving Kirk shit before the SIM started.”

McCoy felt his irritation and suspicions rise. “You know who?” His ire must’ve shown in his voice because she looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Um, I don’t know their names, sorry.”

Leonard clenched his jaw sitting back food forgotten. Some possible situations were forming in his head and none of them he liked.

“Kirk’s lucky to have a friend like you.” Her soft words brought him out of his thoughts and he found her watching him. He snorted covering up the uncomfortable feeling in his chest at her gaze.

“Damn right he is.” He grumbled and Young laughed. It was a nice laugh.

“So do you think he’ll retake it?” She asked after a pause and he huffed.

“I don’t know, probably, he might not like what you did but he’s not an idiot.” Despite what some people may think. Jim was actually one of the smartest men Leonard knew. 

“Good, West can be a pain, you should’ve seen his face when I started crying.” There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and he once again wondered why she had done it.

Before he could ask-because despite his earlier thoughts his curiosity was getting the better of him-she scooted her chair back, standing.

“Well, I gotta get to class.” She smiled at him standing turning but paused. When she looked at him again there was concern in her eyes. “Those guys, I may not know their names, but, I’ve seen them around, they aren’t exactly, nice.” 

McCoy bit back a heavy sigh. He and Jim needed to have a talk soon. 

“Noted, thanks.” She nodded a small smile returning to her face before leaving.

McCoy watched her make her way through the mess thoughtfully. A walking conundrum if he ever saw one, and one he was starting to find he wanted to solve.

****

Leonard woke instantly at the persistent chime. He was being summoned to medbay. Cursing softly he threw aside the blankets and got up. There could be any number of reasons why he was being called and none of which were exactly good.

Jim was gone, figures since he'd been avoiding him after the whole SIM thing. Which was utterly childish in his opinion, and honestly he was planning on confronting the kid about it when he managed to corner him. 

Throwing on some clean clothes he practically raced from the room. 

He'd been expecting ordered chaos upon entering and was abruptly surprised when it was nearly silent. Frustration made him scowl. Why the hell had he been called down here?

Suddenly a very frazzled nurse Pletchet appeared heading straight for him.

“Sorry to wake you Dr. McCoy but I wasn't sure what else to do.”

Leonard blinked concern returning. Not much could disconcert the usually confident nurse. 

“We've tried contacting Dr. Lansing he was here when she came in though she did ask for you-”

“Who?” He interrupted, she was rambling, again not the norm.

“Cadet Young sir, she came in four hours ago, complaining of a headache, neck pain, light sensitivity and nausea.”

Leonard's frown deepened as he listened a tightness forming in his chest when he heard the symptoms. 

“Dr. Lansing diagnosed her with meningitis and started the treatment but, she's only gotten worse and like I said we haven't been able to contact him so I-”

“Where is she?” He demanded and she stopped short turning to lead him though she kept talking. 

“Sir I don't mean to be disrespectful but, Dr Lansing-”

“I'll deal with Lansing.” He all but growled. 

The lights were dimmed almost completely, the biobed casting a glow just enough to see by.

“We've been giving her our strongest reducers, but it doesn't seem to be helping.” She said following him over to her bed. 

Young was gripping the sheets shivering, eyes closed though the readings said she was conscious. 

Her fever was at 103 and rising. “When did this start?” He asked Pletchet whose brow was creased in concern. 

“Just after midnight.”

“Did he run a blood culture?” He asked carefully examining her readings.

Pletchet pulled a face. “No, he seemed to think he knew what it was and like he wanted to get out of here.”

Leonard cursed.

“Get on that now.” He snapped carefully checking to see when she last had a reducer. It was cutting it close but her fever was rising alarmingly. 

Damn Lansing, he was always cutting corners! He was also young, inexperienced and completely full of himself. McCoy knew someday it was going to bite the idiot in the ass.

To bad it involved someone he knew. 

“Young?” He said softly, wanting to test her lucidity. 

She shifted grimacing.

“Your fevers spiking, we're gonna try and stabilize it.” He muttered watching her reaction closely. 

Hazel green glazed over eyes opened a little. 

“Steve?” The name was spoken so softly he barely caught it. Her tone though bordered on despair with a touch of longing. 

Leonard frowned concerned. Was she hallucinating? Who was Steve ? Though the latter question was really none of his business, they were obviously someone important to her. 

“No,” He said trying to keep his tone soft and reassuring. “Its Dr McCoy, Leonard McCoy you're in medbay remember?”

God only knew why he gave her his first name. 

She blinked heavily seeming to struggle for a moment before her eyes cleared a little, swallowing thickly.

“Yes, yeah sorry.” She muttered and Leonard gave her a reassuring smile.

“S’okay how are you feeling?” He said glancing once more at her readouts.

“Hm-m’head hurts.” She muttered grimacing.

“I bet,” Nurse Pletchet returned in that moment carefully taking a blood sample. “I'll give you something for it.”

He gently administered the more potent analgesic and fever reducer. A little of the pain seemed to disappear from her face. 

The reducer may not even work but he had to try, her fever was alarmingly high.

Her fever stayed stubbornly at 103, but it didn't rise.

“Hang in there, we're trying to pin this thing down.” He said looking around for another blanket as she shivered.

“ Don’ like Lansing.” She slurred and he snorted.

“Don't worry about that idiot, I'll be treating you from here on.” He triumphantly pulled a blanket out of a lower cabinet placing it over her.

“Good, hate hospitals.” She was drifting words growing heavy. He checked her readings again noting as her heart rate evened out.

She had that much trust in him? They barely knew each other.

Leonard was never one to gloat or brag about himself, he knew he was a good doctor, had to be to get where he was now. Somehow though he couldn't help but feel it went a little deeper than that. 

Or, maybe he was overthinking things.

He waited a moment longer as her taxed system pulled her under and sighed. He needed coffee. 

***  
“You've gotta be kidding me.” Leonard looked up at Pletchet in disbelief. She shrugged seemingly as dumbfounded as him. 

He returned his gaze to the results on the PADD.

Seriously? Gatalis Fever, found only in the remote rainforests of Unix IV a planet he'd never heard of let alone been to.

It's symptoms were very similar to meningitis, save for a few minor differences. 

There was only one known cure. He continued to scan the page frown deepening. 

The treatment needed to be given within forty eight hours of first symptoms. He checked the chronometer on the wall. Shit they had fourteen hours to synthesize it, would it be enough? 

“Let's get on this now.” He ordered and she nodded briskly, taking the PADD and walking away. 

He looked over at Young’s prone form. How had she managed to catch this thing? Was anyone else exposed? Hell, they could have an outbreak on their hands.

A report needed to be filed and fast. He wanted needed more information if he was going to, and he doubted Young was coherent enough to do so. 

But he had to try. 

Grabbing another PADD he approached her bed, eyes once more glancing at the bio readings. 

Fever had surprisingly dropped to 102, it wasn't much but it was something. She looked restless in her sleep, and he hated to disturb her but he needed to know. 

Reaching out, he gently touched her shoulder.

A pause then hazel eyes opened, cloudy and unfocused. 

"Hey Young, I need to ask you a few questions, can you handle that?" He asked softly. She blinked heavily some clarity entering her gaze.

"I'll try." She whispered. He held back a grimace at her uncertainty. 

"You've contracted a very rare illness one only found on Unix IV do you have any idea how you managed to catch it?"

She seemed to hesitate as if gathering her thoughts. 

"Yes, I-I tried to tell Lansing," She licked her lips. "Cadet Summers has-had, at least I hope they took it, a minnix, s'a rare, mammal, I reported him for having it."

Leonard held back a sigh. "So you were in contact with the animal?"

"Um, no, " A blush actually seemed to encroach over her fevered skin. "we were on a date, he kissed me," Then grimaced. "not that I wanted him to."

Leonard squashed the spark of satisfaction at that last remark, forcing his scientific half to focus. Who Young went on dates with and whether or not she enjoyed them were of any importance right now. 

"I didn't recall till later that the Minnix is often a carrier of the illness." She looked ashamed of the admission. 

"What's Summers first name?" He asked as he jotted down a few notes a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. How long had the cadet been exposed? Had he been in contact with anyone besides Young?

"Alex, he thought it would impress me telling me he had it." Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. "Told 'im he was an idiot, s'just..." Her words trailed off in an unintelligible slur, eyes closing, the bio bed sounded an alarm and McCoy cursed. Her fever had just risin.


	4. Chapter 4

When Leonard had written the report he'd made a point to state that Young was more a victim of Summers stupidity then anything. Which was true. It didn't take long before he got a response stating that the Cadet had been found, raging with fever in his room, his roommate having assumed he'd come down with a cold. Sadly Summers had been practically all over campus having not come in like Young had when he'd started to feel ill. Idiot.

The labs were instantly bursting with activity, racing to compile massive amounts of the vaccine. The academy had immediately sent out an alert that everyone was to receive it regardless if they were feeling ill or not. Every small clinic and the med bay was bursting at the seams as they tried to inoculate the thousands of students on the campus.

Lansing was on report, thank god, and after Leonard had given the younger doctor a piece of his mind-in front of almost the entire staff-Harold had looked thoroughly pale and chastised. He hoped the younger man would learn from this.

Luckily further research had shown that though Gatalis Fever was a down right awful illness to have, if a patient was given the treatment in time the likelihood of death fell by leaps. 

McCoy sighed running his hands tiredly down his face. The whole thing would take weeks maybe months to resolve but they had caught it in time.

For the past two he, and a handful of other doctors, had been orchestrating everything and finally they had reached a form of controlled chaos. It was times like these that Leonard actually appreciated Starfleet's regulations, it helped create order in all this mess.

It was mostly nurses who administered the vaccine trained to call for a doctor if the patient had an adverse reaction. So far there had been a blessed few, Jim included. To his irritation he hadn't been there when he'd gotten his shot, idiot was still avoiding him. It wasn't as if he really had time to talk to Kirk anyway, he'd barely been back to their room spending most of his time in the medbay. His back was already protesting his sleeping on the couch in the lounge.

He sat back in the plastic chair equally uncomfortable but even so, glad to be off his feet. Things were surprisingly quiet at the moment, a lull in the storm and he'd found himself in Young's room silently observing her bio readings and sleeping form. He told himself it was because her room was the quietest, being private and all. 

Her fever had stopped it's annoying fluctuation and broke the evening prior, most of her other symptoms dissipating. The ordeal had left her exhausted and she spent most of the time sleeping, her body recovering from the trauma. He hadn't seen much of her actually since they'd finished synthesizing the cure.

It was getting late, he noted the time on the wall; nearing ten in the evening and he felt he could finally sleep in his own bed without worrying. Still, he found himself oddly reluctant to leave. He hadn't seen much of her since they'd synthesized the cure and given it to her, the nurses doing most of the monitoring. Leonard realised he felt bad, she had told him she hated hospitals and visitors weren't allowed until she was deemed no longer contagious. Which meant she'd been surrounded by strangers.

Ture he'd only met her a handful of times but his had to be a friendly face by now.

"Rough day." The soft words nearly made him jump and he drew his eyes away from her readings to find Young watching him. A little smile graced her lips and he found himself returning it.

"You could say that." He leaned forward a little.

She appeared to swallow thickly her eyes suddenly darkening.

"Was it bad?"

Leonard blinked. "No, no you're recovering just fine." He was quick to reassure. "You're vitals are stabilizing and-"

"No," He was surprised at the slight desperation in her tone."Sorry," Sheepish now. "I mean, for everyone else, I know how contagious this thing is."

McCoy found his smile broadening warmly at her concern. "Well, it hasn't been easy but things are looking up, with your help we caught it in time."

She closed her eyes briefly in obvious relief. "Good."

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a pause.

"Exhausted, this thing kicked my ass." She mumbled and he chuckled, which was met with a mock glare that turned into another soft smile. "But I'm weirdly tired of sleeping." This was added with an endearing little frown and Leonard allowed the odd tingling in his chest to grow; how tired was he?

"Why are you still here? If you don't mind my asking." Her gaze was oddly intense, as if she could suddenly see right through him.

He shrugged."Guess I'm just restless." 

"Well, then, let's be restless together." She suggested. "Can you tell me what's been happening the past few days, hell, I don't even know what day it is."

Leonard huffed a laugh some of the tension leaving his shoulders. They slipped into easy conversation after that, their soft voices filling the once silent room. 

He told her about Lansing.

"Thank God." She'd sighed looking relieved and satisfied. "Is it wrong to say I really don't like that man?" 

It was his turn for his eyes to darken. "No." He'd muttered and she'd eyed him for a moment before changing the subject.

He learned a surprising amount about her as they chatted. It had been a long time dream of her's to board a starship and study wildlife on different planets.

"You can learn a lot about a planet from its animals." She'd said. 

Xenozology was her passion. She was upset that the minnix-an apparently rare creature-had been basically torn from it's home to be sold as an illegal pet.

It was the most relaxed he'd felt in days.

"So did Kirk retake the test?" 

He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure, haven't actually seen him for a few days." Leonard hoped that the odd irritation he felt at the question didn't show in his voice.

"He's still upset about me helping him?" She shifted as if uncomfortable."If I'd known he'd object to it that much I'd have let it alone." There was no anger or irritation in her words, more resigned than anything.

"Well, like I said, Jim's complicated." 

She nodded looking down at her hands-he'd raised the bed some time ago-seeming contemplative. A corner of her mouth lifted in what appeared to be amusement.

"He wouldn't stop flirting with me you know."

Oh yeah Leonard knew. He sat back in his chair resisting the urge to fold his arms.

"Thought for sure he was going to ask me out." Amusement still laced her tone; McCoy nearly rolled his eyes.

"Well, I did tell him you were the one that hit Taggert and broke his nose." He grumbled and she looked over at him sharply.

"Hit him? What? I never hit Taggert." She all but stammered, looking both horrified and surprised by his words.

Leonard frowned, thinking back to their first meeting. "But you said-"

"When I pushed Walsh she ran into him and he hit a containment unit." Her face reddened as she spoke. "I feel a little bad but it was oddly satisfying and he did deserve it." She muttered. 

It was McCoy's turn to be surprised, and amused. And here he'd thought she'd offed and decked him, somehow this was better though. He chuckled shaking his head and if it were possible her face got even redder. 

"Does everyone think I hit him?" Horror still laced her words and Leonard had to rane in his growing amusement.

"Probably," His words had her covering her face. "Think you've earned yourself a bit of a reputation." 

She groaned. "I don't see how, multiple people saw me not hit him."

McCoy shrugged."Makes for a more compelling story." He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Young chuffed finally lowering her hands. "Yeah, I guess it does." She looked a little more tired now settling back against her pillow.

The amusement settled comfortable in his chest casting away earlier irritation and the remaining stiffness in his shoulders. Talking with her had been, cathartic.

He glanced at the chronamintor.

"You should sleep." He stood grimacing at the soreness in his muscles.

"Need anything?" He glanced one last time at her readings. Everything looked good.

"Hmmm," She sighed, eyes already closed. "I'd kill for a hot chocolate, with a little, a lot of whipped cream on top."

Leonard chuckled again shaking his head as he headed towards the door. "Maybe tomorrow." 

"Thank you." Young's gaze was on him agian, he couldn't read the expression in her eyes but there was a smile on her face.

McCoy returned it before leaving, a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time blanketing his heart.

***

He'd slept for ten hours straight, and upon waking took a hot shower that worked a hell of a lot better than any muscle relaxer. 

After that he'd spent the better part of an hour trying to find exactly what he was currently getting strange looks for.

A quick glare sent most people scuttling quickly on their way.

SFM had insisted he take a few days off, but they said nothing about paying any patients a quick non medical visit.

He easily navigated it's halls ignoring the strange looks he kept getting from the staff over what he had in hand. Could a man not carry anything through the halls anymore? Granted a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate with a mountain of whipped cream was a bit odd-especially for him-but honestly it could be worse.

He expected Young to maybe be with one of the nurses, alone, or even with a fellow Cadet friend. What he hadn't expected was Jim Kirk chatting up a storm next to her bed in the same chair he'd vacated last night.

She saw him first, eyes brightening at the sight of him, a smile gracing her features.

"Dr. McCoy." Her words caught Jim's attention and he looked over.

The blond sat back in his chair grinning. "Bones." He cocked an eyebrow at the drink in his hand. "Did you suddenly grow a sweet tooth?"

Leonard covered his sudden embarrassment at being caught red handed with good old fashioned McCoy grumpiness. "No." Followed by a glare that had Jim's grin widening.

"Is that what I think it is?" Young interrupted gaze landing on the mug.

Choosing to ignore Jim for the moment-because really there was no turning back now-he approached her bed holding it out to her. "Non replicated." 

She accepted it without hesitation eyes widening comically. "Holy mother of-" A sip, a look of pure bliss. "You're a saint."

"Hot chocolate? Really? That's your drink of choice." Jim teased and Leonard held back another glare.

"I've got my reasons." She unabashidly licked cream off her upper lip. Her color was much better today, dark circles under her eyes fading, they'd be releasing her soon.

"Jim was just telling me that he retook the test." Young said after a moment as if sensing the odd tension in the room.

Jim? They were on a first name bases now? Leonard cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I figured she'd went through all that trouble, might as well." Jim said rubbing the back of his neck in what McCoy knew was an uncomfortable gesture. 

So that's why he was here, Kirk was apologising! He wasn't surprised, not really, Jim never could hold a grudge against someone who hadn't really wronged him for long. 

"Really?" Leonard folded his arms some of his irritation giving way. He gave the younger man a look that made him squirm a little uncomfortable. 

"Passed with flying colors." Jim grinned again trying to dispel it, but McCoy gave it a few more seconds. 

"Where did you even get this?" Young asked suddenly, drawing attention back to her.

Leonard shrugged feeling Jim's eyes on him. He refused to be the one to suddenly feel uncomfortable. As a doctor it was only natural that he tried to make his patients feel better, even it was with simple hot chocolate.

"A place not far from here." He walked further into the room.

“Well, you'll have to show me sometime.” She said it casually enough, but he really wished she hadn’t, at least not in the presence of Jim.

The grin that appeared on the younger man’s face was nothing but pure mischief, unadulterated interest sparking in his eyes. Leonard really hoped the glare he sent him would set him on fire. 

“Yeah Bones, if the look on her face is anything to go by, that stuff is to good to not know where it came from.”

Deep breaths Leonard.

Allison laughed and he felt a little better at the sound of it, though if he were honest he would have rather been the one to make her do it.

“It wasn’t all that hard to find.” He said with a shrug trying to seem nonchalant. 

Jim gave him a look and Leonard chose to ignore it. He didn’t particularly care what the blond thought.

“Well I’ve got class in like ten minutes,” Jim stood flashing Allison that smile, the one he often used on women at the bar. “Nice talking to you Allison, hope they don’t let them keep you for much longer.” 

“Thanks for visiting.” She said with a smile that weirdly had Leonard’s stomach turning.

Jim winked at her, then started for the door pausing to clasp him on the shoulder. “Bones,” That spark of mischief was still in his eyes and McCoy found himself wishing he had a hypo with a very strong sedative in hand. “See ya later.”

With that said Kirk left and Leonard found he couldn’t be more glad, accept now he was alone with her, which wasn’t a bad thing, right?

Allison watched Jim leave eyeing the door almost critically, before she spoke again.

“I think something's wrong with him.” 

Gone was her amusement replaced now with concern, Leonard blinked at the change.

“What do you mean?” He asked glancing back at the door, as if it could provide an answer.

She shifted as if uncomfortable, still cradling the mug in her hands. “Well he was limping when he came in here...I don’t know, just didn’t seem right.”

Limping? Again he glanced at the door. Jim had always been good at hiding injuries-disturbingly good in his opinion-but he’d become pretty good at noticing. He looked back at her; then again he had been, distracted. 

Now that she mentioned it though, he had seemed a little stiff in his movements, slow to get up from the chair as if reluctant to.

Leonard clenched his jaw trying to quell his annoyance in her presence, it was directed both at himself-for not noticing-and Jim, the idiot.

“Go, I’m good, thanks for this.” She said holding up the mug and gesturing at the door.

Who was this woman?

He nearly shook his head, from his earlier talks with her-notably the one from last night-Young seemed like a compassionate person, who would go out of her way to help someone. A good quality actually, and a little, endearing.

Leonard hesitated glancing at her bio readings. “They should be releasing you in the next twenty four hours.”

“Yes I know Nurse Pletchet told me, now go before he disappears.” She insisted looking partly amused and concerned. But was her concern for that of a friend or, something else?

He took a deep breath, deciding for the moment to let that thought go, he did however find it hard to ignore ‘that smile’ Jim had given her.

“Right, thanks for the heads up.” A few quick steps towards the door had him out in the hall before he said something stupid.

“Good luck!” She called after.

He supposed he needed that.

***

To his surprise Jim hadn’t gotten far, and he was limping if just a little.

“Jim!” He called out to him.

The blond stopped and turned, smiling at him. “Bones, thought you’d stick around a little longer then that.”

Leonard frowned at him, not falling for the bate. “Why are you limping?” He cut straight to the chase, with Jim sometimes that’s all you could do.

“I tripped running some laps.” He replied easily, too easily and McCoy could see the shutter that had risen in his eyes.

“So all of a sudden you’ve become a klutz?” He challenged folding his arms. 

“I may have gotten, distracted.” He grinned and now there was a bit of challenge in his eyes.

“Let me take a look.” Leonard grabbed his arm intending to lead him to an exam room.

Jim pulled it free, looking annoyed now. “Bones it’s fine, I just twisted it a little.”

“You’re a doctor now to?” Frustration made his words harsher then may have been warranted, but damn it there was something going on here.

Jim’s features darkened, and Leonard realized he lost any chance of reasoning with him.

“I’m already late for class.” He said lowly, turning.

“Jim.” He tried anyway, annoyed that he’d ruined yet another chance of finding out what was going on. 

Kirk ignored him disappearing into a lift.

Leonard wondered how much he was going to regret this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the delay, my muse is flighty and she comes and goes as she pleases, rude of her but what can ya do, anyways hope you enjoy :)

Also this has not been proofread, apologies.

Chapter 5

 

Jim went back to avoiding him, again, and Leonard had reached a level of annoyance that was probably detrimental to his health. 

He still couldn’t figure out how he hadn’t run into him yet, it was a little disturbing how good Jim was at disappearing. At one point he had actually feared that he’d gone missing, but figured he’d be the first person any of the instructors would ask if Kirk didn’t show up for class.

Young had been released four days ago and he found it a little odd that he hadn’t seen her either. Not that he’d been expecting to, it was just, odd.

Today he was contemplating just summoning Jim to medbay for a random exam, but figured even if he’d gotten another doctor or nurse to do it for him, Kirk would still know it was him and weasel his way out of it. 

Seriously the whole thing was just utterly childish.

He walked briskly across campus the autumn air crisp and biting. Honestly he wanted to throttle the younger man out of shear concern, as contradicting as that was.

Funny, that actually looked like him sitting with Young. Leonard did a double take. 

That was in fact them, sitting at a table.

Young had a padd resting on her knees brow pinched as if in confusion, Jim was sitting particularly close pointing at something on it.

She seemed to brighten at what he said, features becoming more animated. There was no trace of the illness she’d fought, her cheeks rosy from the cold air, eyes sparkling.

His feet were moving before he could rethink the action, his approach catching their attention. It may have just been him but she seemed to brighten further at the sight of him.

Jim however grew more reserved.

“Hey, long time no see.” She said with a smile that shown sincerely in her eyes.

“A little cold to be sitting outside isn’t it?” Damn if that didn’t come across more grumpy than he’d meant it to.

“It’s not bad out here, and Jim was just helping me with some problems.” Her brow furrowed a little and Jim sat back, eyes narrowing slightly as a small smirk tugged at his lips. 

Why had he been concerned about him?

“Bones is just a little paranoid we’ll catch cold and die.” Jim said and Leonard gave him a look.

“If anyone could it would be you.” Now, normally, this would all be just friendly banter, but coupled with his previous irritation with Jim’s childish stubbornness and the blonds close proximity to Young, Leonard felt a little more than cantankerous. 

She huffed looking amused despite the obvious tension. “Well, I don’t know about that.” She stowed away the padd and stood. “But to ease your concern, we can head inside.” A teasing smile tugged at her lips.

Jim's presence tampered any charm he may have felt from it...Not that he would have to begin with.

Kirk stood as Young started to walk away and it was then that he realised she expected them to follow. Glowering at Jim, he trailed after.

Ok maybe this childish thing went both ways, but still. 

“Thank you for the help on those problems,” Young said to Jim, as if trying to break the tension. “Physics just really isn't my thing.”

“Physics?” And here Leonard thought she was a xenozoologist.

She shrugged smirking. “Requirement, it's just the basics but hell if it isn't my forte.”

“Nah, you're smarter than you think, you'll pass with flying colors.” Jim commented as they reached the south building.

Kid could not turn it off could he?

They stopped just inside the commons, the air warmer and regulated. A few cadets milled about, steady streams of conversations filling the air.

“I could tutor you,” Jim offered facing them. “I mean you helped me out so, guess I can return the favor.” 

Young smiled and Leonard's stomach did a weird little flip.

“That'd be great, thank you.” She glanced up at the chronamintor. “Well I've gotta get to class, it was nice seeing you again doctor. ” Her hand briefly touched his arm, a soft smile, and then she was gone. 

Leonard was momentarily at a loss for words. That was a bit, unexpected. 

“You gonna pick your jaw up off the floor there Bones?”

He blinked looking over at Jim. A little of the irritation he'd been harboring returned, and he glared at him. 

“What?”

He actually hadn't expected the kid to stick around. 

“How's the ankle?” Because he was feeling particularly ornery for some reason, poking old wounds seemed appropriate. 

Jim’s expression immediately hardened. “Fine,” An awkward shift. “I'll see you around.” With that he slipped away and Leonard felt his irritation simmer, guilt replacing it like an old friend. 

Leonard McCoy you can be a real ass sometimes.

***

Leonard needed a drink.

It had been a long exhausting day, that had left him dog tired and grumpier than when it had started.

He hadn't seen Jim for two days since his encounter with him and Young. 

But really he didn't blame the younger man, and he knew he should apologize. Jim just had to appear again so he could. Leonard doubted he'd see him for some time yet though. Kid was pissed that was for sure, or, maybe just upset.

So that's why he was surprised to find him at their dorm when he arrived. Well, he was in the shower but there. 

Not tonight, he was too tired to wrangle with Jim’s stubbornness, or his own guilt. Kicking off his shoes he made a point to ignore the fact that the shower had suddenly stopped and approached his dresser for a change of clothes. Shower then bed. Sadly he would forgo the drink tonight, he didn't have any here and going out sounded like too much work. 

The door to the bathroom opened letting steam billow out. 

There was a moment of silence where he actually pretended to fiddle with his socks before Jim spoke.

“Hey Bones.”

The words were soft tinged with something that had Leonard turning to look at his friend. He cursed at the sight of Jim’s face.

His lip was split right eye swollen and bruised. He leaned in the bathroom doorway hair still a bit damp dressed in sweats and a black shirt.

“The hell happened to you?” He growled in surprise whipping around to dig out the stashed med kit he kept in the bottom drawer. 

“ ‘m all right.” He said as Leonard approached though he didn’t move away when the tricorder passed over him.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” The fact that Jim didn’t object was cause for concern. 

Bruised ribs, sprained wrist, scraped and swollen knuckles. “If I didn’t know any better Jim, I’d say you were in a fight.” Bones commented cocking an eyebrow at him.

Jim just smirked tiredly and Leonard rolled his eyes. Grabbing his arm he lead him over to a bed.

Now sitting the younger man looked tired, even more so than he did standing in the doorway. He started with the wrist carefully taking the limb and eyeing his friend as he did so.

“So,” He said after a moment. “You wanna tell me what’s going on.”

A slight shift in Jim’s posture.

“Nothing Bones, just a bar fight.” He muttered.

Bar fight his foot. Jim hadn’t been in a ‘bar fight’ since the one he’d had during his first six weeks as a cadet. Pike had chewed him out, or at least Leonard assumed he had, because after that incident Jim did what he could to avoid any brawls. The kid could charm his way out of anything if he put his mind to it.

“Bar fight my ass Jim, you wanna tell me what’s really going on?” He demanded and finally seemed to get a reaction out of him.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle Bones.” He said words tight as he tried to pull his wrist away from him.

“Bruised ribs, sprained wrist, black eye, yeah you seem to be handling it well.” He growled snatching the limb back.

“Young told me some guys were giving you shit before that SIM, they do this to you?” He asked deciding to go for the blunt route. Sometimes with Jim you had to, but it was a gamble for sure and would either backfire, or get him answers. 

“Young needs to mind her own business.” He all but snapped and McCoy felt his shoulders stiffen glancing sharply up at him. 

“She tried to help you Jim, you got to retake the test didn’t you?” He growled back. To his surprise Kirk seemed to deflate a little looking away towards the ground.

“Just let it go Bones, you guys can’t do anything that would help.” He mumbled.

He clenched his jaw as he wrapped Jim’s wrist.

“Like hell we couldn’t, campus security-”

“It would only make it worse trust me, I have to deal with this on my own.” 

McCoy stilled looking up at him. “Why?”

“Bones-”

“No Jim honestly why? Why do you think you have to do everything on your own?” He demanded frustration rising, and sometimes when Leonard got frustrated he might just say things he shouldn’t. It wasn’t like he was proud of it or anything. “You know for someone wanting to be the captain of a starship you sure don’t act like one.”

Leonard immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. A flash of hurt appeared in Jim's eyes before it was shuttered away, replaced with anger and irritation. 

He jerked his hand back.   
“Jim-” McCoy started trying to take it back.The blond cut him off by standing quickly and shoving past him. Leonard stumbled foot catching on something sending him to the floor.

“Shouldn't have let you help me with this.” He growled.   
He was gone before Leonard could scramble to his feet.

Cursing under his breath he ran towards the door looking up and down the hallway.

Gone.

He swore again going back in to retrieve his shoes, jacket and a tricorder.

Jim had a knack for disappearing when he wanted to and Leonard feared he wouldn't be able to find him. 

That didn't mean he couldn't try. 

****

An hour later and Leonard was at a loss. He'd checked, well not everywhere but, Jim didn't have many places he frequented on campus. 

A thought occurred to him then, that maybe he was with someone. A specific someone. It seemed a logical conclusion at the time after all whenever he found her, Jim seemed to be there. Later he would blame this course of thinking on exhaustion, but if he hadn't followed through with it he wouldn't have found Jim. 

Using his medical emergency code, he obtained her room number and headed over.   
Now, standing outside her room after having chimed, he felt, well, stupid. 

Hell, if Jim was there, it would confirm what he already knew...and he really didn't want to. 

He couldn't just walk away though, that would be-

The door opened with a soft whoosh revealing a sleepy eyed Young. She was dressed in an old starfleet shirt and grey sweats, hair in a messy bun.

Under normal circumstances he would've found the look endearing. 

“Dr. McCoy, w-what are- is everything ok?” Her words were heavy with sleep. 

“I was looking for Jim, thought, maybe he might be here.” As the words left his mouth he knew Jim wasn't there.

“Um, no he's not here, is something wrong?”

Leonard wanted to tell her no, to go back to bed, instead the complete opposite came out.

“He’s missing,” Yeah definitely should stop talking. “And he's hurt.” Okay then. 

She blinked at him, straightening. “Hang on.” The door closed and it was his turn to blink, except in confusion. 

He shifted where he stood, a small part of him wondering if she’d been lying, that Jim was there.

A moment later the door reopened and she stepped out, shoes on her feet and slipping on a sweater.

“I'll help you look.” She stated, zipping up the grey hoodie. 

Leonard stood there in some surprise. This was, not what he'd expected. 

She should go back to bed, he shouldn't have thought Jim would be here.

“You don't have to-”

“A second pair of eyes can't hurt.” She interrupted gently though there was a glint of determination in her eyes, one that told him arguing would be futile.

"So where haven't you looked?" She asked, hands in her sweater pockets.

Leonard bit back a sigh. "Practically everywhere, but knowing Jim he wouldn't be in any of the obvious places, at least not on campus."

"So, off campus then." She said with a nod looking down the hallway. "Liiike?" An eyebrow cocked at him.

McCoy didn't know why, but it was hard to say that Jim may be drinking his problems away in a bar. Like he didn't want to tarnish the younger man's reputation.

"Bars, anywhere close by." He muttered, just knowing that she would be the last person to judge Jim for that.

"OK, I know a few." She said with a nod, brow furrowed in thought.

"Yeah, he's got a few old haunts, we can check there first." He started down the hall and she followed.

Silence rained for all of five minutes and Leonard told himself that no, it was not awkward.

"So, what happened?"

Hell, it would have to be 'that' question she would ask. He held back a sigh.

Leonard found though that he wanted to tell her, like confiding his mistakes in her would help ease his conscience. Didn't make it easy though. 

So, he spilled the beans and she said nothing as he spoke, eyes focused ahead. It was a brief telling and when he was done, there was a pause.

"And what made you think he'd be at my place?"

The question caught him a little off guard. He'd expected her to be upset over his and Jim's argument, to question why he'd been so harsh on the younger man.

"Uh, well I-" He stumbled over the words feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. "I mean, you and him seem to get along so well, I just thought maybe you and him-"

She stopped looking over at him, brow furrowed as if in confusion. "We're just friends Leonard." 

He blinked at the sound of his first name, an unexpected occurrence as she'd never used it before.

"Oh." Was his eloquent reply. 

She looked towards the ground, and for a moment he thought he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. But that could've been from the cold, he hadn't realized they'd made it outside.

"Which bar are we going to first?" Her breath misted in the air as she spoke.

McCoy looked out across the campus. Right, bar, he quickly went through the small list in his head.

"We'll start at the closest."

They continued in relative silence with Leonard leading the way his thoughts feeling a bit jumbled. The urgency to find Jim ruled out most everything though and he pretty much put the incident on the back burner of his mind.

At this time of night the bar was a bustle of activity and he couldn’t be more grateful for Youngs second pair of eyes. She shrugged at him after a few minutes of checking around and short of checking the bathroom, McCoy doubted he was here.

“We could ask the bartender!” Young said over the music and he nodded in agreement. It couldn’t hurt.

The bartender was an andorian with sharp eyes that Leonard hoped missed nothing. He caught his gaze they stepped over. 

“What can I get you?” He asked with a glance at Young who looked out of place in her sweatpants and sweater, hair still mussed from sleep. 

“Actually I was hoping you might’ve seen a friend of mine.” He started and the andorian immediately looked annoyed. 

“I serve drinks, I’m not the bouncer.” He grumbled straightening.

Leonard glared at him ready to retort angrily when Young spoke.

“Look, it’s practically the middle of the night and our friend is missing and injured, it’s a simple question which I’m sure someone of even your stature is more than capable of answering.” Her tone was light but held an edge that McCoy had never heard before.

The bartender huffed and glared. “Fine, but I see a lot of people, so don’t expect me to know who you’re talking about.”

“Blond, blue eyes-”

“Black eye, bandaged wrist.” Leonard finished anxious for an answer.

The andorian frowned. “Yeah I saw him, came and went like, thirty minutes ago maybe.” He straightened. “That a good enough answer for you?”

“Do you know which way he went?” Young asked the slight edge still in her voice.

“He went out the way you came in, that’s all I know.” 

“Thanks.” Leonard said with a roll of his eyes turning, Young followed with an irritated glare at the andorian who gave her a look.

“Where else could he have gone?” She asked as they stepped back outside. 

McCoy sighed looking up and down the dark street. Hell, he didn’t know, he could be anywhere. “At this point, he could be anywhere,” He shook his head and sighed feeling resigned. “His injuries aren’t life threatening, guess I’ll have to wait till he turns up.”

“What about another bar?” She offered and he appreciated her opinion but…

“Yeah, I don’t know he-”

There was a sudden blast of music as the door opened and closed again and a young woman walked out. 

She was (???) her skin green and hair dark. “You’re looking for the blond right?” 

They exchanged a quick look. “Yeah.” Leonard said.

“I saw him, shared a few drinks actually, but he was real bummed, didn’t seem to want to hang out,” She looked ‘bummed’ too. “He only had one drink before those guys came.”

“What guys?” Young asked shoulders visibly stiffening and if Leonard had to guess she was just as alarmed by the news as him.

“Dunno, but they seemed like trouble, your guy said he’d rather the trouble not start there, they followed him out.”

Leonard cursed. “Did you see which way they went?”

“Left I think, hope you find him he was real cute.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you uh?” Young searched for a name.

“Gaila.” She offered.

“Gaila.” Young nodded before they started down the street eyes peeled for anything.

“Course he would find trouble.” Leonard grumbled. Hell, if anything else happened to Jim…

“This isn’t your fault.” Young said keeping pace with him a new energy to their search.

Damn she was perspective, though if there was one thing McCoy was good at, it was a guilt trip.

“Yeah, well, I sure as hell didn’t help matters.” He huffed stopping to look down a short dark alley before moving on.

“He got upset because you were right.” Her words were soft, reassuring almost. He appreciated the support really, but what he’d said had still been harsh, he should’ve went about it differently, he just, wasn’t always very tactful.

“Maybe, but I could’ve gone about it better.” He muttered.

“Yeah, you could’ve.” Ouch.

“It’s not like I didn’t try, he was being a stubborn ass and-”

“Leonard.” He froze. 

Young had stopped, staring into a dimly lit alley. He stepped up to her quickly, following her gaze.

“Jim.” He breathed, before racing over to the still figure, laying on the ground. 

His face was a mess of blood and bruises, swollen and ugly. 

Leonard knelt quickly, saying the younger man's name again. 

His heart fell further with no response. Young exclaimed softly as he pulled out his tricorder.

“Shit, how is he?”

“Not good, I need to get him out of here.” He didn't tell her just how bad it was though. Internal bleeding, a rib dangerously close to puncturing a lung, severe concussion. Deep bruises everywhere. Jim had been beaten, badly. He quickly sent a message for help. 

Young knelt on Jim's other side gaze full of worry.

“I sent for help.” He said feeling anxious himself. Medical aid would be there in minutes but it felt to long. Carefully he felt Jim's pulse. Some would consider him old fashioned but he didn't like relying solely on his instruments. 

Thready but there.

“How long till they get here?” She asked, gently grabbing the hand closets to her. 

“Three minutes.” He muttered keeping a careful eye on the tricorder. 

Silence rained for a moment.

“Whoever did this to him…” 

He looked over at her, seeing the same anger he felt brewing beneath his concern, in her eyes. 

“They'll regret it.” He muttered. 

The tricorder let out a trill right before Jim's breathing changed. 

Leonard cursed. Make that a punctured lung. 

“Jim!” He snapped feeling helpless with no medical supplies. Where the hell was medical aid?!

“Come on Jim don’t do this.” He pleaded as the shrill sound of approaching sirens could be heard.

A/N Reviews tempt my muse to stick around...

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that as a working adult updates my be slow at times though I've got the first few chapters written. Also comments are pumpkin pie smothered in whipped cream and greatly appreciated.


End file.
